


i thought i could breathe (it was all a lie)

by LittleMissSketch



Series: pull the air from my lungs (no one will miss me but you) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot Twists, Psychological Trauma, Sequel, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: After Jeremy is freed from his SQUIP, he begins to think. Then, he listens to Rich, which is never a good idea.





	i thought i could breathe (it was all a lie)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short! I didn't originally plan to make a sequel for "you're taking my air (i can't breathe without you)" but it happened anyway!

Jeremy Heere was finally free of his SQUIP.

Though, he didn’t… _feel_ free. During the mornings he expected to wake up to a cold voice and sharp, piercing, pain _(so much pain)._

_(“Jeremy, it’s time to wake up.”_

_“...”_

_“Jeremy.”_

_“... yes?”_

_“Get up. It is the designated time I stated you should be active.”_

_“I’d rather not, you know?”_

_“...”_

Pain took over his body.

He tried to scream as his body was ravaged raw, but no sound came out.

His SQUIP muted him.

Again.)

* * *

 

_(“Jeremy? Why do you continue to disregard everything I advise you to do?_

_“I’m the supercomputer who was built to make you popular, Jeremy! Not_ you!”

_“But—“_

_“No. Jeremy, why would I listen to someone who is_ worthless?”

_“...”_

_“Hm? Can you not give me a reason? Good; there’s not any reason I should listen to you. But I_ do. _If anyone else were to know you so_ completely and totally _as I do, they’d know just how_ worthless _you really_ are.”

_Jeremy stayed silent._

_It was true, after all.)_

* * *

 

His SQUIP had electrocuted him when he displeased him. And the high schooler had disappointed him _a lot._

Every time he didn’t wake up immediately when told to, zap.

When he accidentally disobeyed his SQUIP by the slightest amount, zap.

Thinking about Michael, zap.

Complaining, zap.

Complaining _mentally,_ zap.

Point is, he got electrocuted a lot.

Jeremy looked at the mirror behind him, twisting his head to see his back.

… it looked like tiny lightning bolts forming out of his skin, expanding as they got lower on his back. Around his waist the scars wrapped to his front; it looked gruesome.

They popped out of his skin and looked discolored, making his back look torn open and barely healed over.

One of the bolts from the middle of his spine tore into his front, breaking the false pretense of fine skin there.

Some of it had even creeped up his arms. He could see skin that had rose up and lightened around his elbows and shoulders.

Jeremy turned from the mirror.

He was hideous to look at.

_If only he hadn’t displeased his SQUIP._

_If only._

* * *

 

Why couldn’t he just enjoy his life? The moment he started to laugh his SQUIP’s voice would penetrate his mind. _“Jeremy, you haven’t been informed to make a decision. You must stop.”_

But the worst part? He always stopped whatever he was doing.

His eyes always glazed over, awaiting an order.

Once, someone had accidentally given him an order while he was in this state of mind.

_(“Jeremy, that’s so gross! You should die!” His friend(?), and former bully, Rich Gorganski yelled._

_Jeremy began moving, mechanically watching his legs rise and fall up the steps. It was like his SQUIP was controlling him again. He smiled._

He loved being controlled by his SQUIP.

_No, he didn’t why did he—_

He loved being controlled by his SQUIP.

_Nonono—_

He loved being controlled by his SQUIP.

 _He looked over the roof and_ smirked.

“Mission complete,” he fell over the side of the roof. He could hear vague shouts behind him, “Good night, _Jeremy.”_

_He had said it exactly like his SQUIP._

_No—)_

* * *

 

Jeremy Heere woke up.

His vision was blurry, though he doubted there was much to see in all the grey surrounding him.

“Wh—“ He choked on his words, his throat closing itself without his permission.

_No._

_“Good morning, Jeremy.”_

_Nononono_

_“How did you enjoy my little… simulation?”_

_No._

_It couldn’t all be fake._

_He had_ friends _who_ cared _for him!_

_It couldn’t be fake._

_It couldn’t._

_“I think you’ll find,”_ his SQUIP creept closer to him, placing his hand on his neck. It leaned forwards, _“that this is very real.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry


End file.
